Inosan's lips touched me
by HeirOfStars
Summary: Sai/Ino. Complete. Slice of Life. AU. One-shot. Sakura: Did you see that? Sasuke: Hn... Naruto: YEAH, INO KISSED SAI! Sakura: When did that happen? A short AU one-shot about Sai and Ino during a Sports Festival. :


Author's note: Sorry guys, I probably be suffering a writer's block and school just started and I need to study much for the exams. I AM SO SORRY FOR MAKING YOU GUYS WAIT BUT PLEASE BE PATIENT ABOUT ''AVARICE". I promise to finish it :D And here's a 4th of July present (yes, i posted it late...). but hope you guys enjoy! SAI-INO? WHY NOT!

* * *

"There isn't enough blue!"

Sai turned his head towards the bucket of paint which used to contain a trace of ocean blue. His face frowned as he wiped the paint off his face with his hand.

"I'll go get more," he suggested.

"There's some in the art room!" Naruto cried out, "Make it quick! I need this board done in 2 hours! The sports festival is about to start!"

Naruto, stressed and emphasized each word as he went around taking the duty to check on anyone who needed help in the class. He was surprisingly appointed as project leader and it took people aback that he was being serious. He was running around, giving orders, and it made the class pumped up for the occasion.

Sai brisk walked through the corridors, having paint of different shades brushed against his uniform and face. His hair was lopsided in every direction as he ran towards the art room.

His eyes widened as he noticed a familiar classmate of his from a distance, carrying pompoms as bunch in her hands. It seemed that she needed the help to carry them but the smile on her face stated she was fine. Her eyes sparkled in the sunlight and her beautiful smile showed her pearly whites. She walked without hesitance as her face revealed the happiness within her.

Realizing he was standing still, Sai slapped himself back to reality and ran back to finding the necessary paint.

* * *

The words "Sports Festival" were printed in bold on a sign, greeting students at the entrance of the school compound. Ino, on the other hand, was much more mesmerized by the gigantic sized boards standing proudly lined up to invite the guests. A vivid number were pasted on each of the large canvases, symbolizing the class.

_"Not bad,"_ Ino thought to herself as she took in to the details and colors stroked on the canvas. It had a pretty shade of tangerine applied on the canvas with different tinges darker to compliment it, holding a refined piece of work. The Koi fish was complimented with an ocean blue background, given with details to make the water come to seem alive.

"Ino!" Sakura called out for her as she ran towards Ino, "Is there any more pompoms left in the class closet? The guys also wanted to help cheer!"

Ino nodded with a large grin on her face, "Leave it to me!"

* * *

Humming to a tune from a theme song that she remembered from the back of the head, she approached an all too familiar class room. The door rattled as she slided it open and expected to see an empty class…

Her eyes widened as they revealed to her classmate, Sai, sleeping soundly on a few tables. She took a deep breath before she took her time to walk closer to him.

_"Sai has long eyelashes,"_ her mind screamed as she took minutes to observe his face before she noticed the paint coated on his cheeks and on his shirt.

It had been more than five months since the school year started in a new class and she hadn't talk to him even once. She rested her head on the palm of her hand, feeling at peace from watching him rest. When she heard him mumble, she noticed he was about to wake up. She readied herself with an awkward stance.

As Sai slowly regained his consciousness and sight, he turned to his left, only to be greeted by a blonde girl with her face stretched with her fingers, making a horrifying face.

"The heck-!" Sai yelled before he fell towards the floor.

"You don't have to be that afraid!" Ino gave a hearty laugh before she switched the subject, "You're in the group who did that painting, right?"

"Ah, so that's why you're covered in paint!" Ino grinned as she swayed across the classroom, retrieving a pair of pompoms.

Sai nodded hesitantly before his eyes glanced back to realize who was talking to him.

Not long afterwards, Ino ran to look out at the window, pointing with her free hand out the window.

"You should be enjoying outside instead of sleeping here!" Ino smiled as she turned her head to face the window, "Everyone's out there having a great time!"

Sai's hands which were tainted with paint were lifted from his shoulders to ruffle his own hair, feeling uncomfortable but nonetheless, replied, "Yeah, everyone's excited."

"That's right! I came early to school to practice cheer-leading!" Ino waved her pompoms into the air before catching it elegantly.

The sight of the vivid colored pompoms made Sai recall to himself of his little encounter from a few hours ago, making him wonder, _"Eh? Did I see her in the morning?"_

Sai's thoughts were interrupted as Ino proudly mentioned, "All those signboards… I still think ours is the best!"

With that, Sai jumped up to his feet, "You really think so?"

Ino found Sai beam widely as he stood next to her, explaining to her about every detail closely. She didn't bother cutting him off, and it surprised her that she was willing to listen.

"I chose most of the colors even though Naruto thought of the design. We weren't finish with the board yet until this morning since we ran out of paint…"

Slowly, Ino couldn't hear a single thing from Sai's lips. As much as excited as he was to explaining, Ino was captivated and she felt a blush coming up her cheeks. Sai, noticing the difference to how Ino was looking at him, his words gradually died down.

"I thought… Well, I just grew to like it…" he coughed before he covered his face with his hands.

"Say, Yamanaka-san," Sai's eyes averted away from hers and back to the window.

"Just call me Ino!" She smiled widely.

With a sigh, and without a change in her smile, she continued, "Sai, it's the first time we've talked like this, right?"

Ino felt her hands clenched harder to the pompoms in her hand, "I never would've thought you were so passionate."

Sai felt his face felt red as she smiled. He felt his heart thumping, wondering what was happening and he didn't know what to do as Ino stared at him, in complete confusion.

"INO, IT'S OUR TURN!" Sakura called out from the corridor before she slided the door open in a bang.

Pumped up, Ino yelled excitedly, "LET'S GO!" before she ran out the door, leaving Sai alone.

As Sai heard the door slam, he raised his hand up to his hair to scratch it as a form of habit.

"Really, who's the more passionate here?"

* * *

The mic boomed as the emcee spoke, "The last event is the interclass relay! It's a battle between classes 4,5 and 8!"

Lee, being emcee for the day rounded up his announcement with an interesting tone, "After the race, it's a bonfire! I would then confess my love to Saku-!" and Lee got hit hard on the head from TenTen as she passed by the tent, "BAKA!"

Gai-sensei took over the microphone with much enthusiasm.

"THIS RACE WILL BE A GOOD STEP TO SEE WHO HAS THE YOUTH, ALRIGHT!"

"WILL ALL PARTICIPANTS OF THE RACE GATHER TO THE STARTING LINE NOW!"

Sai tightened the headband that hung up his forehead, seeming determined. From a slight distance, Ino's attention was on Sai, catching the little breath he took as Sai strolled towards the starting post. Sakura nudged her friend by the elbow with slight smirk forming at her lips, "Sai's in cross country. He's very fast."

Without any sign of uncertainty, Sakura watched her friend cheer out loudly, "SAI, DO YOUR BEST!"

Sai's eyes averted away from the track as his dark orbs land on Ino who was waving her pompom enthusiastically; making Sai give himself a small snicker.

_"You're overdoing it!"_

His eyes hadn't left hers even as he felt his cheeks burning. However, it also caught Naruto rush up to Ino with worry on his face until it quickly shifted into a wide grin after Ino nodded. He took her by the hand, having Sai's grin slowly faded away. Naruto came up to him, toe to toe, speaking with much authority, "I heard she's fast so she'll be the third runner since the original sprained her ankle, you got it?"

Ino's fingers were tangled with her headband as she tried to adapt to what was going on.

"Yeah, I got it."

With a loud bang, the first runner for class 4, Sasuke started sprinting with all his might. His hair was caressed by the wind as he raced across the track like lightning. His gripped the baton harder as he approached class 4's second runner.

"AND THERE THEY GO!" Gai's booming voice was heard in the background with many fangirls' screams, "THIS WILL DECIDE THE FINAL STANDINGS SO EVERYONE'S GIVING IT THEIR ALL!"

Sakura took a few steps forward as Sasuke reache the baton towards her with a slight smile as reassurance on his face. With a successful pass, she fought with the wind and dashed at her top speed until she met a curve. Her eyes lifted with a smile as she caught up to Ino, yielding her hand with the baton out towards Ino.

"CLASS 4'S BATON HAS BEEN PASSED ON!"

Ino swung her legs quickly, trying her best to run quickly as she could.

"WOW, CLASS 4 IS DOING A SWELL GOOD JOB! WILL THE OTHER CLASSES BE ABLE TO CATC-"

Ino flew forward, knee first, to the ground. She gritted her teeth as she tried her best to stand up but it made her feel guilty as runners from other classes such class 5 and 8 overtook her; having her lose her enthusiasm. Sakura watched with much worry from the side, flustering to what she would do.

"INO!" Sai called out loud from ahead.

"THERE'S AN ACCIDENT! CLASS 4'S RUNNER HAS FALLEN!" Gai stood up with worry as he held tightly to the microphone, "THE DISTANCE IS BECOMING GREATER! WILL CLASS 4 BE ABLE TO RECOVER?"

Ino shook her head, and tried her best to catch up to Sai.

"Sorry that I messed up," Ino stared at the ground as she passed the baton to Sai.

"Don't worry, leave it to me," Sai stated quickly before he took off in a flash, having Ino's eyes never avert away from him.

"AH! CLASS 4'S RUNNER IS CATCHING UP TO THE LEADERS!"

"THE LAST RUNNER'S GOT YOUTH!"

The crowd from the stands started to cheer loudly; drums, symbols and every sort of instrument was loudly played to support the last runners.

"HE'S FAST! HE'S FAST!"

"WAA! HE'S OVERTAKEN CLASS 5, INCREDIBLE!"

Ino held her hands together tightly, watching Sai sprint.

"WILL WE SEE A MIRACLE?"

"1 RUNNER REMAINING!"

Sai was seen closing in to the finishing line. Some sort of rope was carried by two teachers across the track. Side by side class 8's runner, Sai gave all his effort and energy into his legs as he aimed for the finish.

"IT'S OVER!"

Sai's eyes widened as he felt deafened by a loud cheer from the stands.

"CLASS 4 HAS DISPLAYED A REMARKABLE TURNAROUND VICTORY!"

Sai walked slowly towards the runners that met up with him, shaking their hands as a mark of respect, even if he was tired. He felt grateful pats from Sasuke before he walked off. Naruto was grinning widely and talking proudly of him. Sai scanned through the crowd that was all over him to look for a certain someone.

"YOU'RE GREAT, SAI!"

He didn't have to look for her as she pounced on him with a hug. Ino hugged him tightly, having him feel uncomfortable.

"INCREDIBLE, INCREDIBLE!" She complimented before she had to be interrupted by Sai himself.

"In-ino-san," Sai diverted his eyes to the sky as he felt a blush come up to his face once again, "your chest is touching me."

Ino flung her hand to cover her face as she felt a blush coming and took a step back. The crowd gradually made Sai lose his sight of Ino as they came round to congratulate him. Just like that, Ino disappeared into the crowd as Sai was pushed into the tents.

* * *

The fire crackled in the light breeze of the night as it lighted up in the middle of the school. In contrast to the singing and dancing by the bonfire, Ino sat under the shade of a tree beside Sakura, watching from a distance.

"You sure you're alright?" Sakura leaned forward to look closely at her friend with much concern, "You seem out after that run."

Ino took a short breath before she replied Sakura with a smile, "I'm fine, Sakura! I guess I'm just tired after that run."

Sakura nodded, understanding that Ino just wasn't in the mood to talk, not that she accepted her little excuse. Sakura ran her fingers through her medium cut hair before she abruptly stood up.

"I forgot about reporting to Naruto!" Sakura gasped before she waved goodbye as she dashed towards the classrooms, leaving Ino by herself.

But not long after, Sai noticed his opportunity and approached the surprisingly tamed lady. She didn't notice him until he instantly sat beside her and started speaking.

"They've been at it for 3 hours already," Sai referred to the crowd vocalizing to a tune before he shifted his gaze to Ino's surprised face, "Do you think everyone's energetic?"

"Ahhh, Sai!" She flustered to herself as she felt her face turn red. She stared at ground as she parted her lips, trying to feel calm as she always should have been, "Such a pity about those signboards, right?"

"They didn't have to throw them into the fire," Sai rested his head on his palm sulkily.

Ino laughed crudely before she smiled at Sai, "And you guys finished it just this morning!" She regained her normal mood as she continued snickering.

"HAHA," Sai glanced at her unamused.

He continued after with a change of expression as he kept his gaze at the large bonfire, "The fire is beautiful."

"We poured our hearts into it so," Ino listened attentively to him with her lips slowly turning into a smile, "When it burns, it becomes especially beautiful."

Her faced tendered a little as she glanced at the bonfire for a moment before she lifted her hand to hit him on the shoulder.

"For that to be coming from you, I thought you might feel disappointed," she grinned widely as before, "As expected of a passionate guy!"

Ino, for not having to hear a response from him, blinked her eyes open.

"You know," Sai smiled at her, "You're a good person."

Ino stared at Sai, not knowing what to do, and felt her face flush red. She started flustering her hands awkwardly before she could think of a good comeback.

"AH SAI, I KNOW THAT MUCH!" Ino started laughing strangely before it faded away. She felt so flustered in her entire life and she didn't know how to do about it.

Sai kept snickering before his eyes gradually opened to reveal a flustered Ino. She tried to hide her bewilderment but it was still evident in her face. Sai didn't attempt to chuckle under his breath uncontrollably and he was grateful that Ino wouldn't punch him to the stars –like how Sakura would normally do as a form of habit.

His laughter eventually died down as he looked away, listening to the fire crackle. He persisted to speak, skimming through the bonfire to find any parts of the signboard.

"Really, who's the more passionate here?" Sai referred to Ino with a big grin before Ino interrupted him by giving him a peck on Sai's paint-covered cheek. She looked away with a glowing red blush, and stared at the bonfire.

"In-ino-san," Sai's eyes averted away from Ino as he felt a blush come up to his face again, "your lips touched me."

"B-BA-BAKA!"


End file.
